Dragon Problems
by Inuyasha Phantom
Summary: Chaning Chasm Haddock lives in hell on her village in Berk. She is hated by all dragons, even Toothless can't stand the sixteen year old girl. She doesn't understand the reason behind it. But one day, she hurts Toothless and has to leave. She gets stuck on one of the worst places she could imagine. Then she's attacked by dragons. An unlikely savior comes to her aid.
1. Chapter 1

**Wanted to write a HTTYD story for a long time, so now I am! :D No one but Chaning belong's to me in this story :DD**

No one's POV  
~~~~~~~~

_This is Berk. It snows nine months of the year and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so. The only upside, are the pets. While some places have ponies or parrots, we have... Dragons.  
_But it isn't an upside for Chaning Chasm Haddock.

Channing opened her eyes to find herself staring up at the wooden ceiling above her bed. She sat up, her dirty blonde hair was ruffled from her restless sleeping. She yawned, pulling herself from her bed, her light green eyes darting around her room as if there was a demon in it or something. She picked up The Book of Dragons that was on her bedside table. She has read that book over a million times, still has had no luck with training a dragon, they all seem to hate her. Which is clear by the burn scar's and the claw scar's on her back and arms. She walked down the steps hesitantly, checking to see if her father's dragon was downstairs like usual. She sighed, thank the gods. She walked into the kitchen, picking up a plate of roasted fish from the night before. She ate it quickly, and began skimming through The Book of Dragons, she could recite this book forward and backward through memory. She new each dragon's name, what class they where in and could break down a dragon from it's head to it's tail, she was almost as good as Fishlegs.  
She closed the book at left it on the table after she was done with her meal. Then picked up her notepad and a pencil and made her way to the door. She thought of her father for a moment. Even though he was the most optimistic person and the Chief for that matter, he seemed not to care for his sixteen year old daughter. Her father's name? Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, believing that he didn't care about her was hard to believe, but Toothless hated her guts and her father trusted his dragon more than anyone. She was different, so what? As a result of her father's dislike and _all_ the dragon's in the village, almost no one seemed to care about her either. She snapped herself out of her thoughts and inhaled sharply as she slowly opened the door.  
The entire village was filled with bustling villagers getting chores done, dragons right by there side. She looked around and seen a familiar face walking past her hut, at least a familiar face that likes her. "Gustav!" She shouted, catching the older male's attention, he turned to face her and gave her an awkward smile. "Hi Chaning!" He said with a wave. She approached him cautiously, her eyes looking around for something. "Is Fanghook with you?" She asked nervously. "No, he's with you're Mom. She is feeding the dragons as usual." He said, tilting his head to the side. "Okay, so what's up?" He asked her, moving the conversation away from the dragons. "Well, I'm just going to study on dragons today, if I'm lucky I might even find one that _won't _try to kill me." Chaning said with a grin. He laughed, punching her in the shoulder playfully. She punched him back lightly.

That's when she heard a loud roar of a dragon.

I turned and looked behind me to see Fanghook approaching slowly with dilated eyes. Gustav moved himself in front of her slowly, holding his hands out trying to keep the Monstrous Nightmare at bay. "I'd recommend running now." He said slowly, keeping his eyes on Fanghook. "You're probably right." She said quietly, bolting away keeping to the shadow's so the dragon's couldn't see her. She stopped running when she entered the forest, leaning over, out of breath. She sat down, leaning against a tree trunk. Looking around at the tree's, they had fresh claw marks on them, by the looks of it, it was a Deadly Nadder. She got up quickly and grabbed her pencil and notepad. Walking through the forest until the claw marks where no longer on the tree's. Chaning looked at the tree's until she found one that she could climb. She held the notepad in her mouth and but the pencil in the waistband of her skirt as she wrapped her hands around the branches above her head and hoist's herself up to the top of the tree. The view was amazing, it always is. I watched as little flocks of Terrible Terror's fight over a few fish. I turned my head and seen a Typhoomerang spinning off the ground into the air in an amazing show of sparks and fire. I smiled, dragon's where beautiful from far away, when she tried to get close to one, it always tries to attack her. That's why she preferred to watch them from afar where they still looked harmless and amazing and didn't strike fear into her very being. Chaning pulled out her notepad and started to draw a life-like picture of a Terrible Terror with a fish in its mouth. She smiled at the picture, she liked drawing pictures of dragons, she was able to look at the pictures without any fear of it coming alive and biting her.  
She closed her notepad and moved down the branches quickly, snagging her shirt on one and she tugged at it and her shirt ripped, she lost her footing and fell down, hitting about three branches on the way to the ground. Chaning quickly recovered from her fall, nothing major, just a few scratches. She walked back toward her village, going through her notepad. She had picture's of every dragon she had ever seen. The book of dragon's shows that she had only made a small dent in the world of dragons.  
She quickly wen't into her house, unnoticed by any of the dragons in the village. She shut the door quickly behind her and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes at the feeling of being safe.  
That was when she heard a deep growling noise, she opened her eyes to find Toothless across the room, slowly stalking in her direction. She pressed herself against the door, fearing the ' Unholy offspring of lightening and death itself. ' She looked around in panic "DAD!" She shouted, hoping.. No.. Praying for an answer from the best dragon trainer in the village. No luck. There was no reply from anywhere in the house. He was getting closer, his eyes where dilated into cat-like slits. She found herself inching away from the black nightmare that hunted her non-stop sense she was a child. They where alone. That wasn't good at all. She moved slowly, then darted toward the nearest weapon. In this case, it was a steel sword. She slashed it at the dragon, who attacked her with his claws, she narrowly avoided his attack and made a a cut in his arm. Just as the dragon roared in pain, her father walked into the hut, he gasped in horror at the bleeding dragon and his daughter holding a bloody sword. "Chaning?! What have you done?!" He said, half in anger and half in shock. Toothless limped over to Hiccup, blood trickled down his arm. Chaning dropped the sword at her feet.  
"Dad... I didn't mean to! I swear, I-" She started but was cut off by the anger in her father's voice as he exploded.  
"You... You insolent girl! How dare you! Toothless is harmless and you attacked him for no reason, he is the most well behaved dragon of all and you just couldn't stand him, could you?!" He shouted at her, getting dangerously close to her, as Toothless sat nearby. "Please... Father if you'd just let me explain! I-" She began, trying to get her father to listen. But he wouldn't have any of it. "You don't belong here! Get out!" He said in a low voice. "Dad... What do you mean?" She said in a confused voice.  
"I said leave. Get off this Island and never come back. You aren't my daughter." He said, turning away from her. Chaning's eyes pricked with tears, she ran out of the hut, straight to the fishing boats on shore. _He doesn't want me... I'm a nobody... _Her mind stated, with her body trembling, she shoved a boat into the water and began to paddle to no where in particular. Tears where streaming down her face and she was overcome with sudden exhaustion from the day's events. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a weary sleep.

_Six hour's of mindless drifting later._

Chaning opened her eyes as she hit a bunch of rocks all at once, she bolted upright and looked around. She was close to a shore of an island, the jagged rocks where ripping away at the boat, this thing would sink any minute now. She grabbed the paddle and shoved at the rocks, pushing her and the breaking fishing boat forward to the shallow water of the island. Then she jumped out and walked to the shore, scanning the area. She recognized this place, she took a sharp breath of air. She wasn't in any island. She was in the worst possible island. _Dragon Island_.

**Thanks for reading, Hiccup may seem a bit OOC (out of character) but I figured that being the chief would have given him more of a short temper. Oh, I changed Gustav's age so he was a bit closer to her own, I kind of wan't to have a bit of Gustav X OC later on in the story. Please review! I hope you all enjoyed it! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Attack

**Hey guys! My computer broke down and it took FOREVER to fix it, so many bugs. I'm finally able to get on the site now. Hopefully I can get this done without any interruptions.. I noticed in the last chapter I went from third person to first person. Sorry! I'll ****_try_**** not to do it again! No promises though. Okay, without further a due, let's jump in!**

Channing inched her way through the sand, still scanning for dragons, or even a sign that a dragon was nearby. She searched for claw marks on the tree's, little bits of glass in the sand from when the dragons scorched it, and even little dents in the sand from where the dragons pushed off the ground into the sky. She continued to look until she seen a small crack in a wall of stone.

She moved toward it slowly and cautiously. She walked close enough to see inside; No dragons. She sighed in relief and moved through the crack, thanking Thor for her small and skinny body. Channing sat down and closed her eyes, the inside of the cave was cool and moist, flames clearly hadn't touched it in a while. She drifted in and out of cautiousness and curled up in the corner of the cave, half scared to sleep and half begging for sleep. It was getting dark outside and she began to drift away, her eyes finally sealed shut and she slept.

**With Astrid and Hiccup**

Astrid walked into the hut, her eyes skimming around the room for any sign of her daughter. She quickly noticed the blood on the floor and rushed through the rooms, searching for her daughter in fear something bad had happened. The hut was completely deserted, Astrid left and rushed to the place were they made the saddles, she seen Hiccup leaning over Toothless who's arm had been cut. She was overcome with relief that it hadn't been Channing, but was still concerned for Toothless. "What happened?" Astrid asked, Hiccup jumped, he hadn't heard her come in. "Your daughter happened." He said in a low tone that made Astrid step back a little. She'd never heard him talk in that tone before. "Don't you mean _our _daughter?" She said, almost in a scolding tone. "**_NO_**_" _He yelled, loud enough to wake the whole village. "She isn't and never will be my daughter." Hiccup said, turning his back to Astrid. She was confused and now highly upset. "Why? How could you say that?!" Was all she could say. "Look what she did to Toothless! She's a monster! I complete monster!" He roared, bashing his fist on the table next to him. "Where is she now?" Astrid asked him, her voice swelling with anger. "HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK III WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" She yelled, picking up a small metal ball and throwing it at him, hitting him square in the back.  
He wheeled around and yelled right back. "I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE!" He screeched, getting on Toothless and pushing past her out the door and into the night. "Fine, if you won't find her, I will." She stated, walking back to the hut to see if Stormfly was there, sure enough the blue dragon was waiting on her. "Stormfly, we have to go find Channing." Stormfly growled at the sound of the girls name, but allowed the woman to climb on her back and she lofted into the air. _Where are you Channing? _She asked herself.

**With Channing**

Channing opened her eyes, the bright sunlight streamed into the cave. The girl stood up, she had to find a way off this island, before the dragons find her. She squeezed out of the cave and skimmed the treeline for dragons, she darted from the beach into the forest, going deeper. She felt it, she was being watched. Her heart raced, she kept to the shadow's out of fear. Sure enough, a Hideous Zippleback landed in front of her, two Changewing's appeared on both sides of her, to close for comfort. Her heart pounded, a Typhoomerang landed behind her, all hissing and filling fire in their mouth's. Channing closed her eyes. _T__his is it... I'm gonna die... _She thought, feeling the heat radiating from the dragons around her. Channing's heart pounded in her ears, she heard the explosion of flames and acid spit. But it didn't hit her. She opened her eyes, a man stood before her, he wore a cloak of dragon skin, had a metal arm and scars covered his face. He looked at her with a half smile

"Who are you?"

"I am Drago Bloodfist. Hello... Daughter" 

**BOOM, just dropped a bomb XD sorry it's so short, I started this morning and went to the park and then got home and ate food then I finished it cx **

**Tell me what you guy's think~! Any idea's on how the next chapter should go? Help me out~!**


	3. Chapter 3: Before Training

**Sense it's winter break... I'm bored so I figured I'd start this right after I finished chapter 2. **

"Father?!" She questioned, although her tone sounded more shocked than questioning. Channing looked at the man again, she looked nothing like him. She was a spitting image of her mother, except for the green eyes that were her father's. This man had dark brown hair and muddy brown eyes. "Yes, I am your father. What name did they give you?" He asked her, the dragons had ducked away and disappeared into the woods.  
"My name is Channing Chasm Haddock." Channing stated in a matter-of-factly tone. He looked at her, giving her a strange look. "What in thor kind of name is that?" He asked sarcastically, flipping his cape. "Your name is Draca." He told her, looking over to a nearby rock formation. "Draca?" She asked, the name slid off her tongue with ease, she liked it. "Yes, Draca Bloodfist." He said, turning away. _Bloodfist? _She thought, her father had told her about a man named Drago Bloodfist, they said he died along with the last Bewilderbeast before she was born. He began walking away, she followed him. "Bloodfist, like, Drago Bloodfist?" She said, keeping to his heels. "Of coarse! It's your father's name." He stated, continuing to walk deeper into the forest. "So, if you're my father... You are Drago Bloodfist?" She asked him. "Yes, I am. Brilliant observation, Draca." Drago said, rolling his eyes. "Draca." The girl repeated. The name came to her easier each time she said it. Draca was now her name. "Where are we going, father?" Draca asked, finally settling beside him. "We are going to begin your training, in the heart of Dragon Island, underground so those pesky dragon riders can't ruin it." He said, staring ahead, not making eye contact with her.  
_Training?_ The word echoed in her head, what did he mean?

After a few minutes they approached a large rock formation, Drago pressed his hand on a bulge in the formation. A few feet away a tree moved, almost like it was falling over. But it stopped half way to reveal an opening under it with steps going down. He pushed her ahead of him down the steps, with every step it grew colder and colder. It was already cold enough outside, now she had to deal with this. _Hiccup said on Berk it snow's nine months of the year and hails the other three. This is much worse. Why the hell is it so cold?! _"Why is it so damn cold?" She asked, her teeth chattering. "Be quiet, we are almost there Draca." He grunted, pushing her a little, but not enough to make her lose her bearings.  
They finally made it to the bottom, she heard the tree above close with a thud. Now the only thing lighting the room was some torches around the room. The room sparkled, it was an underground tavern. She looked around, then she noticed a small mound of ice. Draca looked up at her newly found father, his gaze met her's, he nodded and pushed her forward a little bit. The girl approached the mound of ice, peeking over the edge, she seen an egg, it was even smaller than a Terrible Terror egg. "What kind of egg is that?" She asked, looking away from it. "That, daughter, is your legacy, a great Bewilderbeast egg." He told her, the torches flames exploded around the tavern, carvings were on the wall, it appeared as if it were telling a story. A Red Death and a dragon she had never seen before, it's name had been long forgotten, were fighting, then it told that the unknown dragon and the Red Death became allies, even mated, creating a Bewilderbeast. The unknown dragon had become the king of dragons, the Red Death had become the queen. It got into how the Bewilderbeast became the successor to the unknown dragon, taking over the entire dragon world. The Red Death became a distant memory, the Bewilderbeast had exiled it, it could no longer hunt for itself so it created it's own nest and controlled. Then the unknown dragon died and no longer had a line of dragons like it. So the unknown dragon went extinct. At the end a prophecy was there, saying the daughter of a great man would rule the dragon world. The Bewilderbeast would succeed in bonding with the girl who was deemed unbondable by all.  
"Is... Is it talking about me?" Draca asked, staring at him. "Your the daughter of a great man, and you've never been able to bond with a dragon. This Bewilderbeast is yours. You alone can control the dragons." He told her, walking up beside the girl, looking down at the small egg. _I alone control the dragons? _She thought, it sounded right, after all the scars and burns she had gotten, it would only be right for her to rule. Drago pulled her from her thoughts, "They start out small, but this one will be record large. He will be your dragon." He said, gesturing to the egg.  
_My dragon? The king of all dragons will be my dragon? _She mentally questioned, she looked up at Drago who was still looking at the egg. "He will be mine? Only mine?" Draca asked, her eyes going back to the egg. It shook ever so slightly. "Yes, he will help you take complete control of the dragon world and you can build your very own dragon army. Then get rid of Hiccup." He told her, looking over to her, her expression had changed from excitement to shock. "Y-y-you want me to kill him?" She said, her voice shook at the thought. "Yes, get rid of the dragon master and his dragon." He stated calmly. "If you are my daughter, you will do as instructed." She waited a moment to let it all sink in, then sighed. "Yes father. I will do as you ask." Draca stated, her voice sounded almost mechanical. "Good, good girl."

**Hey! I just finished it and I hope you guys like it. Yes! I will confirm that the Bewilderbeast will be her dragon in the future! And I can confirm that there will be an OCxGustav in the near future. There will be a partial time jump in the future because Channing/Draca will be in 'Training' under her father's wing. And yes, Drago is her bio father. Sometime soon I will have a flashback of how everything with her as a baby went down and how he survived! I hope everyone is looking forward to it! (Oh and that's also why none of the dragons like her. They all know she is the daughter of Drago Bloodfist.)  
****Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meanwhile in Berk

_Hey guy's! It's me! I've been trying my best to get the story updated, I'm trying to make up for that looooong hiatus I took! In this chapter, it's centered mainly around Hiccup, Astrid, and Gobber (With a little of Bucket in the middle) Hopefully I can get this out by 12/26/14. I started 12/25/14 around 12:40am or so. This chapter will have a little regret in it because Hiccup is Hiccup, we all know he doesn't hold a grudge, especially sense its his (adopted) daughter. I should probably explain that a bit; once again, he is her bio father. I don't wanna get into it majorly because I still wanna do a flashback to when she was a baby. Which is set about a year before he attacked Berk with his dragon army. It also contains a few headcannon's, like for example, in the (2nd) movie, Drago states that he was the only one who survived the dragons that raided his village. Sense he had been so old in the movie, he must have met a girl or two in his life. She probably died by dragons as well, though she wasn't part of the village he was from. I'm sorry this got so long, most of you probably skipped to the story by now. If you haven't, thanks! Happy Snoggletog! (I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer than the others by the way!)_

**With Astrid **

Astrid sailed through the clouds, her eyes fixed on the ground in search of her missing daughter. She had scouted Berk a thousand times over and caught no sign of the young girl. "Channing? Where are you!" Astrid shouted, losing her daughter would be the worst thing in the world, a mother's worst nightmare. "CHANNING" She screamed at the top of her lungs, making Stormfly waiver in the air. She landed in the village, hopping off Stormfly she seen Gustav, "Gustav!" She said, approaching the boy who was throwing fish at Fanghook. "Oh, hello Mrs. Haddock!" He said, walking over to her. "I've always told you, Astrid is just fine." She told him, crossing her arms. "But anyway, have you seen Channing anywhere?" Astrid asked, her voice laced with hope. "No ma'am, not sense yesterday morning." He said, looking at her confusingly. "What happened?" He asked, Astrid was turning away. "She's missing." Was all she said before getting on Stormfly and in a burst of speed lifted into the sky. Gustav stared up into the sky for a minute, _she's gone?_

**With Hiccup**

Bucket rushed around the village, seeing Hiccup talking to Gothi, well, not talking, more like reading. Bucket ran to him, "Hiccup! Hiccup!" He shouted, almost like Hiccup was deaf. "What is it Bucket?" He said calmly, ignoring the mans sudden outburst. "One of our small bouts are missing! Oh, so is your daughter! We need the boat!" Bucket was beginning to cause quite a racket, Hiccup grabbed the older man by his shoulder and pulled him aside. "I'm sorry Gothi, I will be back in a minute." He stated, the old healer nodded slightly. He began walking Bucket to the side of a nearby house, all the while Bucket was babbling on about the boat that had gone missing and how it was full of imported fish from Trader Johann. Suddenly, Bucket fell over in pain. "A storm's a comin'." Gobber said, looking at Bucket who began to roll on the ground in pain. "An' from the looks of it, it ain' gonna be small. It migh' be worse than the one we ha' ten years ago." He said, his eyes shifted back up to Hiccup. "It's goin' to be here soon. Get everyone in the Hall, an' fast." Gobber stated, almost in a commanding tone. "Were is that daughter o' yours anyway?" He asked, his eyes drifting back to Bucket who was howling in pain. He was beginning to draw quite the crowd, they all knew what it men't when Bucket wen't into a fit like that. Some of the women grabbed their children, going into their homes to find last minute supplies. The men were already on their way to the farms to gather the Yak's, Goats, Sheep and also to the docks to gather up what fish were still there. Hiccup looked at Gobber, his gaze hardened. "She's no longer your concern, and I suggest leaving this topic alone." Hiccup said gruffly. Gobber stared him down, causing Hiccup to avert his eyes away from the older Viking. "Wha' happened to her Hiccup? You are her father, you should be keeping an eye on tha' girl, tha' little trouble maker could be in a dragons belly right now!" Gobber told him, Hiccup only grunted in return. He turned away from the dragon dentist, Toothless walked over to him. "Hey bud, how's that leg of your's doing?" Hiccup asked the dragon, his voice had softened. "Wha' happened to him? How did that get there?" Gobber asked, approaching the man and the dragon. Before he could get any closer, Hiccup was on Toothless and gone in a flash. But just as he was setting off, he realized Astrid was still out there looking for Channing. "Bud, we have to go find Astrid and Stormfly, okay?" Hiccup asked, Toothless mad a light chuff in agreement. So they set off in search of the worried woman.

**Back with Astrid**

Astrid rode through the air. Stormfly flying slowly, not sure why Astrid was making her stay this slow, normally her rider enjoyed riding at top speed. Stormfly then remembered why they were flying in the first place. She was annoyed, this girl who was in no way the daughter of her rider or Toothless' rider. She knew that much. Stormfly wasn't one to hate, but it was clear that this girl, although looking quite like Toothless' rider, was in no way blood. Astrid looked at her dragon, who seemed annoyed. Stormfly moved her head, she had heard something. Astrid looked behind them, it was Gustav riding Fanghook, she hadn't expected them to arrive. "Hello Mrs. H-" He cut himself off to correct it. "Hello Astrid!" Gustav said, riding up beside her, slowing to her pace. "What are you doing here?" Astrid asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "I came to help find Channing." He stated confidently. Astrid knew that he had a thing for her daughter, although he was twenty two and she was sixteen. Though it wasn't uncommon for people in the village to get together with people older or younger than them. After all, Valka had been seventeen and Stoick had been twenty three, so it was the same six year age difference. Astrid didn't know whether or not they both had a thing for each other, but it was clear sometimes. "Alright, where do you think she went?" Astrid asked with a sigh. "Well, I don't remember what she called it, but it was a spot in the woods where she'd go for hours at a time just to think and write. Come on, I'll show you." He said, pulling on Fanghook's horns to lead the Monstrous Nightmare to Channing's thinking spot. Astrid followed quickly. The man and his dragon flew quickly to the spot. It was in the woods, a large indention in the earth that had a small pond and a few tree's.

Astrid gasped.

It was the place Hiccup met Toothless, the place the first boy and dragon bonded, the place that changed the way of life for Berk many years ago. They had never shown her were this was, no one really knew except Hiccup, Toothless, Stormfly and Astrid. "Every time she left the village was to either come here or study wild dragons. She never gave up, that's for sure." He said with a chuckle. A small smile brushed past Astrid's lips. She felt Stormfly suddenly become alert under her. Stormfly turned to face north, Astrid squinted her eyes to see what her dragon had spotted. In the far distance, large rolling almost black clouds headed for them. The clouds were moving slow, but they also were bigger than any she'd ever seen before, her heart pounded so loud she was sure it could be heard from anywhere on the island. Suddenly she felt a gust of wind and in a flash of black scales Hiccup was in front of her. "We have to get back to the village, a storm bigger than any we've had in the last decade! Bucket is probably still screaming in pain." He told his wife, turning Toothless to the side in the direction of the village. "No." Astrid stated firmly, keeping her and Stormfly in the same place. "Come on Astrid, I don't have time for this!" He said, gesturing to the village trying to get her to follow. "Not until I find my daughter!" She screeched, causing Stormfly to shake slightly because of the racket Astrid was making right next to her ear slits. "You know damn good and well that's not our daughter!" Hiccup retorted. Gustav watched the couple in confusion, _not their daughter? Why would Hiccup say that?_ Gustav asked himself, he knew one thing for sure though, they had to get somewhere safe before the storm hit. "Please Astrid! If we don't go back to the village, we would die out here! Channing is smart, she'll be fine. I know she will!" Gustav said, coming closer to them. Astrid sighed in defeat, her eyes glazed over with tears that refused to come out. "Alright, but..." She couldn't think of any arguments. It made sense, if they died out here, who would go look for Channing?  
Without a word, Astrid turned and pushed ahead of them back to Berk, her head on Stormfly's neck and all the while she was crying into the dragons scales. Her heart sank deep into her chest. Who knew how long the storm would last and how long it would take to find thei- her daughter.  
Hiccup watched his wife, he had a feeling in his stomach that he hated, he knew it was a feeling of regret. Channing meant a lot to Astrid, Hiccup saw that every time she talked to Astrid. Astrid was the one who was always there to protect her when she needed it. Astrid had always found time to talk to Channing, he had always brushed off any problems that the girl had. He had a great revelation just then. _I-I acted just like my father did to me... She thinks I don't REALLY care whether she lives or dies... " _I can't believe I did this... It's all my fault..." Hiccup muttered. Gustav looked at him, he also realized something. _Hiccup... The chief of all people, the one who see's the good in everyone, the one who is supposed to protect them all... He sent his own daughter away? _Gustav thought, he looked at Hiccup's expression. He looked almost like he'd just seen a ghost, or he was one. His face was pale and his eyes seemed glazed over. Gustav's heart went cold for a second, he spoke one simple sentence before he went back to the village on Fanghook, a sentence that left Hiccup almost in tears.

"She wanted to be just like you, you were her hero."

_Hey guys, sorry this ended up shorter than expected. I wanted to make it longer buuuutttt... I'm to tired for all that. I'm going to officially say that the next chapter will be written **FULLY **in italic's because you know... It's a flashback. It involves a major headcannon and doesn't really have to do much to the story so you really don't have to read it. But I'm just gonna write it to clarify how she came to be and how Drago (Who's last name ,I recently found, is actually spelled Bludvist.) Anyway, I'm still gonna need idea's, the chapter after next will be a time skip to a few months when the egg hatches, then a few months apart each time in the chapter to show her training. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
